ktohfandomcom-20200223-history
Ring 5
Ring 5 is a ring for JToH as well as the fifth ring of Kiddie's Inferno. It was released on February 23rd/24th (depending on your time zone), 2019. It is also the loading screen of the world. The portal emblem of this ring is an X. Unlocking it requires 22 towers beaten in world 1. It was the last Ring to be released before Kiddie's Towers of Hell became Jupiter's Towers of Hell. It has two soul crushing towers, making it the first ring to have multiple: Tower of Glitching and Healing, and Tower of Frightening Nightmares, the third hardest released tower in the game. Starting this ring and more, Rings have multiple Soul Crushing towers. Design This ring pillars with each of the towers on them with ToFN on a much higher one. The lobby has its own mini-obbies that must be done to get to each section of portals. This is first ring (besides Ring 1) that doesn't allow you to explore after falling from a tower (you just fall and die or land on a platform). Secrets Soul Crushing * Tower of Frightening Nightmares: In the lobby, go to the sign where it says "Psychologically Unsafe Towers" (ToGaH's current position). Go to the broken bridge and jump down to the hole in the wall. Now do the pretty difficult obby containing a 12 stud jump to a 1 stud and then a ladder jump to a 9 stud wrap around with 0.5 stud bricks to land on. Now go forward into the darkness and you will see the portal for this terrifying tower. Another way would be falling down into a specific point near the spawn which just teleports you inside of the room and skips the obby itself, which is no longer possible as you should just Heli Fly instead, but it was patched so you have to do it the first way. Fidjo20 * An almost invisible tightrope can be observed being behind the credits area. Follow it and climb up the ladder to see a hidden character (Fidjo20) chilling on a beach chair with a umbrella. Other * The IceAndSalt model can be pushed around in the credits area. * Super Mario Galaxy Comet Observatory Kitchen: For this secret, you'll first want to head to the Tower of Tokyo Heights. From there, head to the second closest building from the glass on the opposite side of where you spawn. Now, wall clip through the door and walk into the teleporter. You will now be teleported to the Comet Observatory Kitchen. Jumping off from this area will place you back into the lobby with a timer still running-although this doesn't really do much for you. Towers # Tower of Nice Views (Featured on the Ring Select) (page unfinished) # Tower of Rigid Success (page unfinished) # Tower of Getting Kinda Disappointed (page unfinished) # Tower of Downward Mobility (page unfinished) # Tower of Obvious Chaos (Featured on the Ring Select) (page unfinished) # Tower of Floral Fury (page unfinished) # Tower of Extraordinary Adventures (page unfinished) # Tower of Tokyo Heights (page unfinished) # Tower of Fractured Obstacles (Featured on the Ring Select) (page unfinished) # Citadel of Contrasting Regions (Featured on ring select) (page unfinished) # Tower of Glitching and Healing (Featured on the Ring Select) (page unfinished) # Tower of Frightening Nightmares (Featured on the Ring Select) (page unfinished) Music * Lobby: ParagonX9 - The Alternate Route * Winners Room: Pokémon Mystery Dungeon - Time Gear * ToFN Room: Yoshis Woolly World - World 6 Gallery Zone5-0.png|Ring 5 with no towers Ring5New.png|The original placement of the towers Ring5Full-0.png|The entire Ring 5 Ring5Newer.png|With WIP text. Screen Shot 2019-05-25 at 6.12.58 PM.png|Fidjo20 spot Category:Rings Category:Kiddie's Inferno Category:JToH Category:Ring 5